Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me and Broken My Baby Bop Head is All So the Rotten Body! - Barney's Colorful World! (VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:A8C7:3969:DD0E:6612-20190816023524
"'"I Can Be a Firefighter!" is the fourth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Julie has decided that she would like to be a firefighter as well. Firefighter Frank visits the school and teaches Barney, BJ and the kids all about fire safety. Them'''Barney Safety is a Barney Clip Show that was released on April 11, 1995. It is the first Barney Clip Show to be released to stores. This video uses clips from Season 1-3 episodes of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From street and fire safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Poems: Safe Means Smart Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Additonal Costume Performers *BJ (Jenny Dempsey) Series Cast *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) Song List #Look Through the Window #The Traffic Light Song (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Scene Taken from: "I Can Do That!") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "Going Places!") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "Picture This!") #I Love You Sequels A sequel titled, More Barney Safety was released on August 1, 2000. Trivia *The Adventure Screen segment about the fire station is the same as the one used in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Along with Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Songs and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, this video was re-released in a Classic Collection box set on January 23, 2001. Full Video e': Fire Safety Cast *Barney *BJ *Jason *Julie *Kathy *Tosha *Firefighter Frank *Chief the Dog Songs #Barney Theme Song #Silly Sounds #Here Comes the Firetruck #When I'm a Firefighter #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Five Senses Song #People Helping Other People #I Love You Trivia *This is the only appearances of Firefighter Frank and Chief. *This episode reveals that Tosha had experienced a fire at her house. *BJ doesn't disappear through sparkly dust in this episode. Instead, he leaves the classroom and takes Frank's firefighting bag to the truck while Chief follows him. *This episode reveals that Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen can only see the fire, smell the smoke and feel the heat from the fire. Unlike hearing, as he is born deaf. *Jason, Tosha and BJ would make some references to this in the new content of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety ''Barney Safety]. Goofs *Tosha mentioned that a fire had occurred at her house before Firefighter Frank's visit. However, in the new content of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety], Tosha said that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen. It's either a goof or another fire that could have happened at Tosha's house after this episode.I Can Be a Firefighter!'" is the fourth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Julie has decided that she would like to be a firefighter as well. Firefighter Frank visits the school and teaches Barney, BJ and the kids all about fire safety. Theme: Fire Safety Cast *Barney *BJ *Jason *Julie *Kathy *Tosha *Firefighter Frank *Chief the Dog Songs #Barney Theme Song #Silly Sounds #Here Comes the Firetruck #When I'm a Firefighter #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Five Senses Song #People Helping Other People #I Love You Trivia *This is the only appearances of Firefighter Frank and Chief. *This episode reveals that Tosha had experienced a fire at her house. *BJ doesn't disappear through sparkly dust in this episode. Instead, he leaves the classroom and takes Frank's firefighting bag to the truck while Chief follows him. *This episode reveals that Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen can only see the fire, smell the smoke and feel the heat from the fire. Unlike hearing, as he is born deaf. *Jason, Tosha and BJ would make some references to this in the new content of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety]. Goofs *Tosha mentioned that a fire had occurred at her house before Firefighter Frank's visit. However, in the new content of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety], Tosha said that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen. It's either a goof or another fire that could have happened at Tosha's house after this episode.